


between dream and reality

by qunnyv19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Nico berakhir di rumah sakit, dan ia tidak mau Will mengalami hal yang sama. — SolaceAngelo {E:RefreshFestival}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson & Olympians + Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace  
> Warning: Ficlet. Setting: Canon. Slash. M untuk gore (implisit?)
> 
> **also, for Refresh Festival Event & randomtuna13. hope you like it!**
> 
> Enjoy!

. 

Will Solace berada di depannya, terikat dan tubuhnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah. Nico ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa, mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya terjulur, ingin menggapai, dan itu semua sia-sia.

Monster menjijikkan itu meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya yang tingginya melebihi Nico dan Will. Nico menarik napas, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pasukan-pasukan tengkoraknya dari balik tanah. Dilihatnya Will, dengan wajah lebam, terus-terusan menggelengkan kepala. Jangan, _jangan_ lakukan itu, Nico bisa mendengarnya berkata demikian.   
  
Di saat seperti ini, Will Solace masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain?

Monster itu menoleh ke arah Nico ketika Nico sudah hampir memanggil pasukannya. Gerakan Nico terhenti. Monster itu mendekat, memukul Nico hingga ia terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Tubuh kurus Nico terempas di tanah dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kemudian, Nico mendengar Will menjerit.

Nico beringsut mendekat. Monster itu sudah kembali fokus kepada Will. Nico memandang sang Monster dengan geram. 

Namun tubuhnya yang sudah lemah karena terlalu banyak energi yang ia keluarkan—lebih-lebih karena ia sering melakukan kekuatan Dunia Bawahnya itu—membuatnya tak sanggup menggerakkan satu pun anggota badannya lagi.

Dalam kemarahannya yang tak terdengar, ia bisa melihat Monster itu menggunakan cakarnya untuk mengangkat Will dari tanah dan membantingnya, menimbulkan suara tengkorak yang bertemu dengan tanah yang membuat ngilu, kemudian masih dengan cakarnya, monster itu mencabik tubuh Will. Tubuhnya yang terkoyak sampai tak berbentuk tubuh lagi. Dimulai dari perutnya yang dibongkar sampai mengeluarkan usus dan lambung, kemudian mengoyak bagian tangan dan kakinya, sampai mencabut kepala putus dari tubuhnya.

Nico terbangun dengan peluh membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh.

Ia menstabilkan napas, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Sekelilingnya gelap, namun ia mulai menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Tirai yang menutupi tempatnya berdiam sekarang, nakas yang dipenuhi obat-obatan dan perban dan gunting dan alat-alat lainnya, kemudian dia sendiri, yang kini dalam posisi setengah berbaring, memakai pakaian rumah sakit.

Oh, ya, benar ... sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit Perkemahan Blasteran.

Dan jelas penyebab keberadaannya di sini bukan karena monster fiktif yang mencabik tubuh Will Solace sampai habis. Memang mimpi itu terasa nyata, namun di dalam kepalanya ia berpikir logis: dia tidak akan berbaring saja di sini jika Will mengalami kondisi tersebut.

Lagi pula, ia masih ingat bahwa sebelum ia tidur, Will mengocehinya beberapa kali tentang kunjungannya di rumah sakit mulai kembali sering, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukan Shadow Travel dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kekuatannya yang berbahaya untuk waktu yang lama.

Sebelum pemikiran-pemikirannya mengenai hal itu semakin menjalar ke mana-mana, tirai yang menutupi tempat Nico di Angelo terbuka.

Sosok berambut pirang. 

"Hei," Will menyapa, kemudian menutup tirai tersebut perlahan, dan mendekat ke kasur Nico, "kukira kau masih tidur."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengunjungiku kalau kau mengira aku sedang tidur?"

"Yah." Will menyeringai. "Aku ingin melihatmu saat tidur, apakah ada kemajuan atau tidak. Harusnya kau mendengarkan saat aku bilang kehadiranmu sering kali tidak bisa dibedakan dengan bayangan."

Nico mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku cukup normal. Untuk sekarang."

Will mengangkat alis. "Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu. Sebentar, kuhitung, semenjak tiga hari di sini yang waktu itu—" ya, Will jelas sedang membicarakan kunjungan Nico di rumah sakit yang pertama setelah perang dengan Gaea berakhir, “—kau kembali ke sini sekitar lima kali lagi, belum dihitung yang ini. Enam kali. Dalam waktu empat bulan."

Tak ada respons verbal dari Nico.

"Kau dengar aku?"

"... ya."

Nico menatap Will, kemudian teringat akan mimpinya barusan, dan merasa ada keharusan untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Kau sendiri, Will Solace," Nico berujar, "tidak perlu mengambil _quest_ yang tidak perlu di luar Perkemahan. Maksudku, lebih baik kau menangani rumah sakit saja."

Sosok yang bersangkutan mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan itu?"

Nico meliriknya sekilas.

"Siapa yang menanganiku saat kau sendiri sekarat?"

"Oh, wow, kau benar-benar mengharapkanku sekarat?" Meskipun pertanyaannya begitu, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. 

"Kau mengerti maksudku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Coba, katakan dengan jelas, Nico."

Nico terbatuk kemudian mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

"Sebagai penyembuhmu, aku harusnya menyuruhmu istirahat yang cukup. Tapi, sebagai kekasihmu," Will berbisik, "aku berhak mengetahui apa maksud perkataanmu."

Nico tidak bergerak. 

Sepertinya dia berpura-pura tidur.

Nico menarik selimutnya. Pemandangan mengerikan yang melibatkan darah dan pertarungan yang berada di mimpinya itu tidak menakutkannya. Dia lebih ... katakan, cemas, seandainya pemandangan itu benar-benar terjadi pada Will. Dan orang-orang lain yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan Will.

Matanya terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Will di belakangnya, yang semakin mendekat, dengan napasnya yang berembus di tengkuk.

"Nico."

Walaupun ini sangat tradisional dan kuno, ia mulai menghitung domba untuk mulai tertidur.

"Nico."

Nico menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kembali.

Ia menoleh, melihat Will yang masih berada di belakangnya, kali ini wajahnya benar-benar serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Will tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya satu kali saja."

"Ya?"

"Aku mengkhawatikanmu."

Will tak merasa bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang patut digoda, meskipun pada akhirnya wajahnya berkata lain dengan menarik senyum yang lebar.

"Oke." Will sepertinya puas. "Mencemaskan seseorang untuk hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan olehnya itu menyebalkan, kan? Maka sebaiknya kau juga menuruti perkataanku tadi, dan ...."

Nico tak mendengar ocehan Will lagi, karena tubuhnya yang masih membutuhkan istirahat mulai terlelap.

Will baru meninggalkan Nico dan beranjak ke kabinnya ketika tubuh Nico sudah rileks dan napasnya benar-benar teratur.

Nico mengalami tidur tanpa mimpi malam itu. []

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> saya sebelumnya belum baca The Trials of Apollo, tapi karena fanpage di medsos mengatakan, jadi, yah, pair di fanfik ini canon x”) ;___; (walaupun saya akan lebih senang kalau saya mengetahuinya langsung dari buku) (sudah telanjur kena spoiler) (tapi saya cinta mereka) (yaudah) :”)
> 
> anyway, terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 
> love,  
> qunnyv19


End file.
